Song Based Ficlets
by vivi749
Summary: This basically a bunch of 50-150 word ficlets I wrote to songs on a playlist. Some are being used as fills at the mini game on leverage bingo at livejournal


I don't own Leverage. Or any of these songs. I've listed them and the artists at the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Everything that glitters…<p>

* * *

><p>"She was never meant to be a mother," said Sophie. "I was… a mistake. He was the one who convinced her to have me. I think he thought that I'd tie her to him." She swallowed hard. "It didn't work. She left and never looked back."<p>

Nate didn't respond, simply tightened his arms.

"She's still alive. Actually, she's quite a prominent actress." After a minute she said "I'm smart enough to know my obsession with acting was an attempt to make her love me."

* * *

><p>They rage on<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think…" Nate pauses, and Sophie can see him fighting his pain. "Do you think we could have saved them?"<p>

She drops her head. "I don't know. I wish…" she can't finish the thought.

"I loved them." There are tears in his voice and on his face.

She says the only thing she can. "I know. Me too."

They haven't seen the younger members of the team in ten years.

* * *

><p>So help me girl<p>

* * *

><p>Eliot never intended to fall in love with her. They'd agreed immediately that there was a sexual attraction between them, and that as long as it was just sex there was no harm in it.<p>

He couldn't blame Soph; it was just human nature to fall for her.

For four years he fought it, until the day both Nate and Sophie walked into his place and started stripping. Then he came to a belated realisation.

It wasn't just him.

* * *

><p>Better as a memory<p>

* * *

><p>Eliot will never go back to Kentucky.<p>

He wants to, wants Amy and the ranch and sunsets and summer storms. But he's not what she needs.

So he'll stay away, keep himself from looking back, let her move on. Leave her with only a memory.

* * *

><p>Shut up and drive<p>

* * *

><p>When Sophie shows up at the door at three am, Tara doesn't even bother to ask anymore. She just takes her friend and makes her tea and pulls her into bed. Sometimes they have sex, sometimes not. It never fixes anything, and Tara can't help but wonder if it's hurting her more than it's helping Sophie.<p>

They're both stunningly intelligent; they both know Tara is in love with her. Always was, even when neither of them really understood what love was.

Sometimes in her darker moments Tara just considers killing Nate and putting an end to all of this. But she won't. It'd kill Sophie, and she can't do that.

* * *

><p>She's every woman<p>

* * *

><p>It took Nate more than ten years, but he's finally learning who the real woman behind Sophie Devereaux is.<p>

He always knew she was dangerous when she was pissed off; that part he learned early and never forgot. It involved him and his wallet and sharks, and that's all he wants to remember.

But it's the little stuff he loves finding out. Things like where she really grew up, which of her many accents is the real one. The day he walked in and caught her watching The Lion King and crying her eyes out. (He'd made the mistake of smiling; he slept on the couch for a week.)

Things like the smile on her face now while she's dreaming. And then says his name.

* * *

><p>All about her<p>

* * *

><p>The best memories for Eliot are the earliest. The ones when his dad would stick the old vinyl records on and spin his mom around the room, both of them laughing.<p>

He'd pretended lack of interest; even then he was contrary and independent. And now here he is, sitting here with this guitar and staring out, about to play to a crowd and all he can think of is those memories. He'll take it. He clears his throat, and talks about the road not traveled. And sings.

* * *

><p>The Gambler<p>

* * *

><p>Nate's not sure, but he thinks it might have been Parker. Or possibly Eliot. Both of them like to lurk.<p>

He could've sworn nobody heard his conversation with Sophie where he'd teased her about basing her life strategy on the gambler. But there's no way it's a coincidence. He looks around at the bar. Then he sighs, bows, and offers a hand.

"Shall we?"

She grins.

* * *

><p>3 AM<p>

* * *

><p>It always happens at the same time. Three in the morning, every morning, in his bed or hers, hanging upside down, it doesn't matter. Parker starts awake, sometimes screaming before she can stop it.<p>

It scared the hell out of Hardison the first time it happened. It's still unnerving. He doesn't push. She'll tell him when she's ready.

Then one night it doesn't happen. The whole day he watches her; she's distracted, and not even Sophie can crack her. Hardison finally realises that she's trying to get used to the idea of not waking up screaming.

The next morning when she wakes up, and realises that she slept through a whole second night, she pokes him until he wakes up. It's the first time she says she loves him.

* * *

><p>If you're gone<p>

* * *

><p>For the first week he tells himself she'll be back. For the second it's all he can do not to just go find her and bring her back.<p>

By the time a month is gone by he's losing it. Completely aside from the fact that he's in love with her (he'll admit it to himself if not her), she's the only one who's ever really understood him at all. Alcohol withdrawal was nothing next to this.

By month three he's back inside a bottle.

By month five he considers just ending it.

And then there she is, standing on that ship, saving his life. And now he's the one leaving.

Nate wonders if they'll ever figure out how to stay at the same time.

* * *

><p>It just won't quit<p>

* * *

><p>"Sophie, I think I'm sick."<p>

At Parker's statement Sophie immediately drops her current issue of Cosmo and starts asking questions. "When did it start? What are your symptoms?"

Parker has to give the first part some thought. "I think…" she hesitates "about two years?"

Sophie furrows her brow. "Two years!"

Parker shifts her feet. "Well that's when I first noticed it."

Sophie looks worried. Parker says "I feel weird. It's like… bubbles. And spinny. It's not bad, exactly. But just weird."

There's a moment of clarity in Sophie's eyes but it's gone so fast that Parker almost misses it. "Does this feeling happen when anyone particular is around?"

Parker looks at her. "I thought you said you couldn't read minds," she says accusingly.

Sophie closes her eyes against the relief she's feeling and considers strangling Parker for scaring her like that. But it isn't the girl's fault; she's likely never been here before.

"Parker, you aren't sick. You said it doesn't hurt?" Parker nodded. "Then you'll be fine." Sophie considers explaining further but she doesn't want to wreck this. So she gives the thief a hug and says "Trust me. You'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Everything That Glitters - Dan Seals<p>

They Rage On - Dan Seals

So Help Me Girl - Joe Diffie

Better As A Memory - Kenny Chesney

Shut Up and Drive - Chely Wright

She's Every Woman - Garth Brooks

All About Her - Gord Bamford

The Gambler - Kenny Rogers

3 AM - Matchbox 20

If You're Gone - Matchbox 20

It Just Won't Quit - Meatloaf


End file.
